


Anti Has A Nightmare

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti overthinks, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Binx the Cat - Freeform, Its not really him though, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Oops, Panic Attacks, Soft Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Strangulation, Though he also has a night light!, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: At the beginning of Jackie's career as a hero, Anti was terrified of him. He'd have the occasional nightmare that some sort of eldrich horror parodying Jackie coming to punish him for his crimes.Tw for panic attacks, blood, mild body horror, death within a dream, and nightmares!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Anti Has A Nightmare

Anti opened his eyes, feeling as though he was being watched from somewhere. His room was dark. Too dark. Where was his lamp? His pumpkin night light? His TV? He tried to sit up in bed, but finally realized what was wrong.  
It was looking at him. He couldn’t see It in the darkness, but he knew It was there. Could it even count as looking? Probably not. Anti stared back at It, hoping that It would just go away.  
The thing looked like Jackieboy Man. Well, almost. Under It’s mask was smooth skin that folded like It was blinking. It was crouched at the end of his bed, just staring at him.  
At last, It’s face split open. “Peekaboo.”  
Anti screamed, throwing his pillow at It’s face. If it could even count as a face. It’s face hole twisted into a smile and it laughed at him, right before crawling on top of him and grabbing at his throat, pressing It’s thumbs into his throat and trying to strangle him. His wound, which had burst open when he screamed, now had It’s thumbs twiddling around inside. He gasped, vision blurring, despair setting in as he realized that this was going to be the last thing he saw. It.  
As a last ditch effort, he flailed his arms up and tried to hit It. It laughed again and dug It’s knees into his stomach. Blood and acid built up in his restricted airway. Anti choked out a last sob and-  
_  
Anti awoke with a gasp and looked around, breathing heavily. He saw his familiar pumpkin night light and smiled, feeling slightly more calm. Tugging at his hair and flapping his left hand, he tried to regulate his breathing and focused on the little light. After a minute of this, he felt better. He wiped his eyes and nose with a nearby tissue.  
Bind meowed outside of his door. Anti quickly jumped out of his bed and flung open the door, picking up his kitty. “Binxy…” he cooed. “You hungry?” Binx meowed again, and Anti carried him into the kitchen. He opened a can of wet food and put it into a little bowl. “Here you go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...yeah. I don't have an excuse for writing this.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
